Turn Me On
by RaeAnne
Summary: A bet, a motorcycle, a bit of leather, House and Cameron a short little interlude between our handsome doctor and his favorite little duckling. NEW CHAPTER 11.3.06 FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Turn Me On _(Costello/Jones Collection story 2)_  
**AUTHOR:** RaeAnne  
**RATING:** PG, PG-13  
**SPOILERS:** Yep, pretty much everything through this season

**DISCLAIMER:** well duh, um House & Co aren't mine, pity though…

**Authors Note:** I promise I will try and keep this brief ;-) This story is part of my newly created **Costello/Jones Collection**. I didn't intend to write more House fiction after my previous attempt **My Aim Is True** but as I thought more about it, I found I was getting tons of ideas and inspirations from the music of _Elvis Costello_ and _Norah Jones_ so I decided to write a few more based on their songs. If you are interested in either the lyrics or more about this new set of stories, please visit my profile.

This one is a very OOC offering and if you are looking for a pure representation of the wonderful characters (there are some just amazing authors who can nail them perfectly!) this isn't it. It is short and there isn't much of a plot but please enjoy! Happy reading! RaeAnne  
_  
Song Inspiration: Turn Me On, Norah Jones_

**Turn Me On**

"You lost the bet…really?" Chase laughed in small energetic bouts.

"Yes, you want to make something of it?" Cameron hissed slamming papers into a various folders on the table.

"Well I'd sure like to know the terms," Foreman raised his hand with a playful grin.

Cameron sent daggers that Foreman almost felt. "Ouch. Even I felt that," House came from his open adjoining door a Chinese take out container in hand.

"Shut up House," Cameron glared still slamming her things around.

"Snap! Who won the bet the again?" House wagged his chopsticks at her with a sly roll of his eyes.

Cameron's presence was frigid. "I am going home." Her icy stare was turned lethally but meaningfully to House before slinging her bag over her shoulder heading to the door.

"Get that guys, that was an exceptional display of 'female code'—I'd tell you to decipher but I doubt you'd get anything but a bunch of double talk and such," House nodded to Chase and Foreman. "But don't worry Moneypenny I got the message loud and clear," he spoke loudly leaning forward and giving an exaggerated wink.

Cameron turned just before making it out of the door; she gave a look that would have made hell into the North Pole.

House grinned and plucked a piece of orange chicken from his container. Cameron grunted low in her throat stomping out.

"Oh yeah, she wants me," House smiled striding back into his office.

Chase and Foreman looked at each other wordlessly.

_**------Turn Me On------**_

Cameron was still ticked off as she struggled to get her apartment door open with three oversized bags in hand. Stumbling she dropped the bags, kicked the door shut, tossed the keys in the sideboard dish, shed her coat while cursing. "Why did I bet?" she angrily asked the air as she headed for the shower. "How stupid…Why? Why, couldn't I have just walked away…Couldn't just back down…no…" she huffed stripping piece by piece then stood under a hot jet of water.

She scrubbed with the sixty dollar body wash she had ordered from Nordstrom (most all her shopping was done on-line while on lunch break, she didn't have time for the real deal), then did her hair with the shampoo and conditioner her sister had sent her for her birthday it had been too pricey for her as it was almost twice what her body wash cost. She only went to these extremes on rare and special occasions, the last time had been then night of the benefit, when she had wore that red dress. This wasn't one of those occasions but she wanted to feel at least partly respectable.

She whipped back the shower curtain, wrapped her hair in a towel and shrugged into her robe. The mirror was fogged but she attacked it with a hand towel till she could make out her reflection. Yanking her make-up bag from the vanity drawer, she applied with a heavy hand. Foundation was light, eye-shadow heavy and black, and liner wide and black. She layered mascara till her lashes looked like old Hollywood press on. Blush was added but with less gusto, her lipstick was long wear and shiny—the color 'Frankly Scarlet'. Cameron shuddered as she stared back at herself.

She went back to the living room and hefted the bags into her room where she spread her purchases on the bed. She observed them, then thought 'Damn you House…', and followed that with a chain of expletives.

_**------Turn Me On------**_

House couldn't stop smiling as he dismounted his motorcycle. It had been six months since he had been back on the job and he was still pain free.

He didn't know why he had made the bet with Cameron, it certainly wasn't something he had planned, it was mad and spur of the moment. She had marched into his office hands on her hips and said she was right, that it was Cushing's. He knew of course without a doubt she was wrong, even if he hadn't been handed the test results minutes before, he knew what it wasn't, if was figuring out what it _was_ that was giving the trouble. He had argued with her for a few minutes on why it couldn't be Cushing's but she kept insisting. She'd been cocky, so sure of herself that he asked if she would bet on it. 'Absolutely' she had answered. He had listed outlandish demands should he win and was astonished when she agreed; so much so he almost called it off there. But he held back, they shook on the terms and then he laid the test results on the table in front of her.

He had grinned, she had cussed. He checked a laugh remembering her face and her pretty, pouty, mouth saying the vulgar word. Good girl had had been taken.

He climbed the last stair to Cameron's fourth floor apartment and strode to her door rapping confidently. He laughed quietly as he heard soft curse words from behind the door before her louder "Coming!" Footsteps, then finally the door opened.

He wanted to laugh, he wanted to make some quip or smart ass remark but couldn't. It might have been a first. Cameron stood in the door way wearing four inch stiletto boots, black boot cut leather jeans which where were snug and fitted every curve like a glove. He swallowed eyes moving up. Tight black leather vest laced up the front with hints of a red satin tank-top underneath. He thought the vest cinched so tight was better then a push-up bra; he had a hard time moving his eyes from the v of her breasts but finally he looked up. Her mouth slicked in red was not the mouth of the good girl, it was a pout but this was full on sex. Her eyes were dark and mysterious. Her hair was full soft curls looking just right for him to run his hands through.

"Damn you smell good!" was what he finally said.

The sexy lips opened in shock, "I'm dressed like Vamparilla and 'you smell good' is all you got?"

"No, I believe what I said was '**Damn**, you smell good," House pointed out.

She folded her arms, "Fine, are we going to get this over with?"

"Yeah…um here," he suddenly remembered the bag in his hand.

Cameron raised a skeptical eyebrow, "You didn't need to bring me something--this isn't a date."

"Just say thank you alright," House thrust the bag to her.

She accepted, "Thank you." Pulling tissue from off the top, she extracted a soft as butter leather jacket. It was exquisite, feminine. It was black with side pockets and decorative buckle breast pockets, a zippered front and a fitted waist. She was in love, it was perfect and more money then she couldn't have afforded with the get up she had just purchased.

"You shouldn't have…House I don't know what to say…"

"Well since 'damn you smell you good' doesn't seem to work feel free to wing it…but thank you is just fine."

She smiled, "Well I do thank you, and I love it."

"Good. Now put it on so we can go."

_**------Turn Me On------**_

"You know this feels very demeaning…" Cameron frowned staring at House's motorcycle which she was supposed to be getting on.

"How? Men will be drooling, trust me, you are a supreme 'biker babe'…how is that demeaning?" House raised his hands with a shrug.

"Come again? Being treated as nothing more then a sex toy, a trophy is not demeaning or degrading? What planet are you from?"

"Mars, duh, men are from mars and women are from Venus…by the way this whole conversation has the mentality of a high school spat…just in case you were wondering. Besides you knew and fully agreed to the terms," House answered ruefully as he swung his leg over the bike.

"You're a pig and you cheated."

"Sure you say that now. Get on the bike, I really don't want to spend all night wooing you, I would have to get a hellava lot more then I am…" he started the bike.

"Why you…you…" she flustered for a word bad enough.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones…." He started as she finally gave up and climbed on behind him, "but chains excite me."

She slugged him the shoulder, "You are a complete and utter…" she was cut off by him revving the bike.

"What was that, I missed it," he said.

"I said…"

He revved the bike again, "What?"

"Never mind…" she grunted putting her arms around his waist.

House grinned and gunned it as he pulled away from the curb making her hang on all the tighter.

_**------Turn Me On------**_

"A warehouse, we are doing this a warehouse? Are you crazy?" Cameron was aghast as she pulled off her helmet and surveyed where they were.

"Um…yes to all of the above?" Housed answered parking the bike.

She rolled her eyes coming off after him. "It looks like you know what you're doing," she observed the white backdrops, the standing lights and table laid with miscellaneous things she couldn't identify.

"I guess I do," House answered absently walking the bike to stand in front of a white backdrop. He proceeded to wipe any signs of road muck from it.

"When did you start taking an interest in photography?"

"When I was about eight I'd guess," he took a light meter from her that she had been looking at. Cameron thought he looked like wanted to say more but changed his mind.

"I was on the yearbook committee in the high school…I didn't take pictures but I helped with the layout," she offered.

"Yeah." He was talking light readings not paying attention to her.

"You know House this isn't exactly fun…you could at least pretend to be civil and attempt to have a conversation with me."

He turned from repositioning lights around the bike. "You want to know why I became involved in photography."

She nodded, "Yes, generally that is how a conversation starts; I ask questions you answer them maybe ask me a question and so on and so forth till we get bored or run out of questions."

"Well I'm bored so can we drop it?"

She frowned at him.

"Fine, yes there was a reason I started in photography, my dad, are you happy?"

"But I thought…" she started but he quickly cut her off, "Exactly, which is why we aren't talking about it any more."

She glared frowning more deeply at him.

"Maybe we'll talk more about it if you are a good girl," he offered which made her all the more irritated.

"Let's just get this done with please."

"Alright, get on the bike," he instructed setting a tripod and adjusting lights.

"You've got to sex it up…or heck, at least smile!" he exclaimed as she sat prime and rigid as you please arms folded and glaring.

"Come on…it's in you, I know it is. Come on, play to the camera…" he circled her camera in hand. "Come on, this is a hot crotch rocket, a piece of fine tuned, performance machinery here…" he grinned eyes moving from the view finder to her and back again.

Cameron wanted to be angry, she wanted to hold out but it was hard to as House circled camera in her face looking like a loon. "House this is crazy!" she was fighting laughter.

"Doesn't it make you feel sexy, all that power between your legs…" he stopped still looking at her, seeing how she took that comment.

"That was a bit much," she had a smile that was barely containing the mirth, and an arched eyebrow.

"Ya think?"

"Yeah," she nodded. He mulled it over then nodded agreeing.

"Alright, well come on, do something…"

"House!" she blushed scarlet just thinking about what he wanted her to do.

"Come on, you're gorgeous, there is no reason to be embarrassed…"

"I feel…so…" she fidgeted glancing around self-consciously.

"Sexy, that is what you are feeling—it's the bike."

She rolled her eyes at him laughing, "That is not what I am feeling thank you very much."

"Fine; do you need some mood music?" he put the camera down.

"Do you have some?" she was astonished.

"Yep, you bet," he answered producing a remote from his jacket pocket. Clicking a button, the huge warehouse filled with David Lee Roth's Yankee Rose.

"My word, how many speakers are there here?" she called over the noise.

"Don't worry about it…now come on pose!"

Cameron began to think of the reasons House would outfit a building with a stellar sound system and didn't dwell so much on her inhibitions.

"That's it…there it is…" House grinned as Cameron lifted her hips and leaned toward the handlebars, hands braced on the gas tank. "That one is going on my Christmas cards," he kept the camera rolling as she gave sexy pouts, tantalizing glances and seductive looks.

She was kind of enjoying it, it was freeing, empowering in some way. She rocked backward throwing back her head and arching her back hands planted in front of her on the seat.

"That's perfect…" House said around the lump that had suddenly formed in throat, he was mesmerized.

She turned and winked at him, hooking a finger for him to come closer, bidding him with her slightly opened lips.

House was grinning, "I've got the caption…'Sexy Ally Cat Scratching At the Door'…"

"The magazine that would feature this, would be I am sure, the New England Medical Journal or something of the kind…not a trashy rag right?" she tossed a saucy look over her shoulder as she swung off the bike.

"Sure, that's where these pictures would be published, right," House answered mind conjuring up pictures of Cameron straddling his bike while wearing nothing but a lab coat and those kitten classes she liked to wear. Sexy Doctor Lady was as appealing as leather clad Vamparilla it seemed, maybe even a little more.

"Why do you want these pictures anyway?"

"MySpace. My friends will think I'm like, totally rad."

She rolled her eyes at his teen tone, "Seriously."

"Seriously serious? Christmas cards—thought Stu and Fred down in maintenance might get a kick…" he paused when he saw that she wasn't amused. "I'm a guy why do you _think _I want the pictures?"

She made a face. "Does that camera have a timer?" she suddenly asked.

"Why?"

"Does it or doesn't it?" Cameron folded her arms as her mind went over the information she put together.

"Yes it does, for one picture of it can be set up to take a succession of pictures one every five seconds till shut off manually or with a remote."

She thought he sounded like one of those guys that followed you around at Best Buy telling you what the back of the package said and nothing else. "Set it up."

"Why?"

"Just do it and come here!"

House was skeptical, but it turned out he was more curious then concerned. He mounted the digital camera on the tripod then messed with the functions for a few seconds before going to stand with her.

Cameron wasn't sure why she was going do this but she was. It had been kind of fun in a weird, not-going-to-analyze-why sort of way and what she had planned now could either go well or turn to a disaster.

"You want something to brag about…okay lets try this," Cameron directed House to mount his bike. "Now slide back," she instructed. The fit would be tight she decided but she would wager that this was going to be a hell of a set of pictures.

House blinked as Cameron slid on in front of him facing him. Their faces were close, a fraction of an inch apart. Breaths mingled, eye lashes were examined and tantalizing lips were almost near enough to taste.

Cameron boldly put her arms on House's shoulders sitting straighter tilting her hips and pelvis forward to meet intimately with his.

House nearly choked. Her legs were over his, her body intricately pressed against him in all the right or wrong, depending how you looked at it, places.

"You can start the camera now," she purred in his ear, lips close, fingertip teasing the shell and the tender spot just behind.

House robotically clicked and dropped the remote. Cameron smiled; she turned her look to the camera as she laid her cheek on House's shoulder. "You've got me Dr. House, no strings…how are you going to use me?" She knew what she was doing and she was enjoying it immensely. It was obvious House hadn't expected this, he had chosen the terms of their bet for shock value and she was relishing that she was turning it about.

"Come on…play it up for the camera," she pouted running a finger down one side of the zipper on his jacket.

"This wasn't part of the bet…" he mumbled voice throaty and all gravel.

"I know," she answered with a wink pushing the jacket off his shoulders, massaging his muscles as she did.

To House's credit even as Cameron rubbed against him pulling off his jacket his eyes staid fixed on hers.

"You've got to admit, this, more then just me on your bike will kill them at your college reunion…" it was her turn for her voice to go rough, though hers was like satin sandpaper. Her hands roamed over his black t-shirt, rubbing circles over his shoulders, down his chest till she reached the hem and neared places of no return.

"Too bad you didn't think a little broader you could have taken the real thing…" she leaned in and brushed feather light near kisses on his neck.

House's senses were on overload; her lips on his skin were like kisses of fire. Each searing, painful but pure elation; her body pressed against his was agony torture to the nth degree. Her hands were small but with them, she had successfully brought him to submission. It would have been all to easy to let go, pull her to the cold floor and have wild mind numbing sex—but that would be all it was and he couldn't do that to her. He wouldn't have to force her she'd be willing but would regret it in the morning. She didn't realize her own effect over him…

He had to bring himself back under check, had to focus on something else, "How do you know about the reunion?"

"I handle your mail remember…"

"Right," he grinned. Something snapped, the thin thread holding him back, as he looked into her scheming, plotting eyes. She was trying to throw him that had been her plan from the start of this. She was trying to control him, get him back of all his little power ploys. He had an urge to play the game too…to change the rules.

He loved the way her eyes widened in surprise and her chin dropped as he gripped her small waist and laid her back against the gas tank. He left a hand to run along the side of her face keeping the other firmly on her hip. His hand ran down her cheek, her neck, he felt every throbbing pulse point and the fire in her cheeks. He continued down to her clavicle which he wanted to kiss, run his tongue over but didn't. He teased her with a wandering touch that dipped and hesitated toward the valley between her breasts. He gave a crooked, wicked grin at the fast raise and lower of her chest.

Cameron closed her eyes trying to regulate her breathing, trying to keeping her heart from pounding triple time. She wanted to scream, her body was throbbing, aching to be closer to his. She felt every single motion of his nibble fingers and each surge of heat they produced. She sucked down a cry as she felt him start to undo the laces of her vest. She was somehow aware that she had lost her jacket already but was quickly loosing rational though.

This wasn't fun anymore…she decided. No, it was a need now no longer a game. It had stopped being fun ages ago now it was painful a real and tangible struggle.

She wanted him, had always wanted him. She thought she had talked herself out of it after the disaster of their supposed 'date' and his continual rebuff but it was being made painfully obvious that she hadn't succeeded. She had taken such care that she closed down, turned off any romantic feelings towards him. But she wasn't in control. It was him, he had the power to turn her off with his cruel statements, his coldness and rebuke but he too, was the only, as he was proving this very moment, who had the power to turn her on.

"Ok…um," she licked her lips trying to collect her thoughts but was feeling increasing light headed just as House removed her vest, "I think…I think you have enough pictures…" It was a battle with her body and mind to sit up, stopping House's sweltering touch.

"Yeah, I think you're right," House agreed not feeling as victorious as he thought he would. He had succeeded in making her flutter but he also made himself a little flustered too in the process.

He made the first move off the bike and picked up his jacket and remote, clicking off the camera. It took Cameron a little longer to adjust even after she stood against the bike taking deep calming breaths.

"Come on, I'll buy you dinner," House picked up her jacket holding it for her to put on. He thought the goose bumps on her neck and arms were from the cold; they were actually caused by the loss of his touch.

"I look like a two dollar hooker, I can't go anywhere."

"Babe, I've had…I mean I've _heard _" he amended with a grin, "what a guy gets for two bucks and you are not it…You'd go for at least twenty-five."

She gasped then laughed pushing his shoulder it was meant to be a slug but lost conviction. "Never mind, I think I'd rather just go home and change if it's all the same to you."

"Actually its not; come here," he instructed pulling a pristine, crisp handkerchief from his jacket pocket. "Just come here," he said again with mild frustration as she held back looking unsure.

She stepped to him and he lifted the cloth wiping clear the blood red lipstick then coaxed her eyes closed so he could wipe away some of the heavy black shadow.

"There got rid of that harsh hooker look and you are perfectly acceptable for any restaurant in the city."

Cameron was having a hard time forming words. Was this House? It looked like House, but this man was not acting or sounding like House…

She still hadn't figured out exactly what was going on when House called for her to put on her helmet and get on the bike. It was becoming more and more like The Twilight Zone.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"This place is packed House…we'll never get in!" Cameron gasped as he looked at the line up in front of a placed called Blue Sunrise.

"Such a pessimist, come on," House unfazed took her hand and led her through the throng.

They went to a side door where House knocked twice.

"Greg! It's been a long time! Come on it," a burly, towering man opened the door.

"Yeah been busy Roger," House brought Cameron from his side to the front now guiding her with a hand at the small of her back, "Roger this Allison, Allison Roger—I saved his life back in '99 so he has been getting me in ever since."

Cameron stuttered a "A nice to meet you," but was too flabbergasted by everything else (least of all House calling her Allison) to manage anything else.

She was told by Roger to follow him and she did, House at her back, hand firmly holding her. They went down stairs and through a hall. It was becoming increasingly evident they were in some kind of jazz club; they could hear a band warming up.

They came out in a smoky dimly lit large lounge type area that had a platform with a wood inlaid dance floor at one end a band was there tuning instruments; a grand piano was in the center but its player absent, tables surrounding and a bar behind opposite the platform.

"We are going to be to capacity tonight but I think I've still got your table open," Roger led them to a secluded table in a corner that still offered a nice direct view to the performers.

"Enjoy the show," Roger held his hand to House.

"We will and thanks for getting us in," House answered as they shook.

"Any time Greg, and again it was nice to meet you Allison," Roger nodded toward Cameron.

"And you Roger," she answered with a small smiled. She watched him leave then turned to House. She was surprised to find him holding out her chair.

"Thank you…" she offered quietly quickly sitting. House beamed and took the chair opposite her at the small table for two.

"I'm…I'm quite speechless…" she couldn't take it anymore. "What is going on? Really. You are acting so strange…are you feeling okay?" she reached to feel his forehead.

"Honey, you're a doctor, you know feeling my forehead will tell you absolutely nothing," he smirked.

"Stop! Stop calling me 'babe' 'honey'…Allison!" she threw up her hands desperately.

"Allison is your name," House pointed out, not irked by her outburst he actually found it a little comical though he knew he shouldn't.

"Not to you! To you I am Cameron…you don't call me Allison!"

"That's not true…" he tried to point out the various times he had but was interrupted.

"Yes it is! What is going on House…come on you are being nice…too nice. You are trying too hard. You helped me with my coat, you've helped me each time off the bike, you guided me down here with such care I haven't had since my mother…you held out my chair…you're buying me dinner for pete's sake! If there hadn't been a bet and the pictures I would think we were on a date!" she exclaimed feeling hurt and a bit misled.

House took a sip of the water that had been brought unnoticed by Cameron to hide his smile, "Maybe we are."

"Are what?" Cameron asked exasperated.

"On a date," House answered nonchalantly with a one shouldered shrug.

Her mouth fell to the table eyes wide. House chuckled at that, "You have a smudge," he pointed to just above her lip.

This distracted Cameron from his previous statement and she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"No still there…" House sighed.

Cameron wiped again, "Did I get it?" she was completely mortified.

"No, lean forward, I'll get it."

Cameron weighed the humiliation of having him wipe her face against the risk of going the rest of the night with a smudge on her face. She leaned forward.

"A little closer," he said.

She was all but draped across the table, House meeting her.

"There it is…" House leaned it but instead of wiping away the smudge, which he had made up, he kissed her.

Startled Cameron first tried to pull back but a hand on her arm kept her from it. She decided she didn't really want to pull away anyway.

His lips were warm, tender and tasted a bit like lemon. From his water she decided and it was the last coherent though she had as he deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth just a little inviting him.

He accepted greedily, quickly. He pushed against her teeth and felt her smile, he explored rubbing his tongue over hers, teasing her with a soft thrusting that certainly alluded to other things and relished capturing the moan she had in the back of her throat, swallowing it into him. He slanted again, every caress a blatant show of ownership of possession; he took her every breath and kissed her beyond senseless.

A cough made House slowly pull away but he never looked to the person at their side till Cameron opened her eyes; he wanted to see the effect he had on her. When she did finally, it was an expression of passion, of arousal…the dewy eyes of satisfaction and surprise. He smiled to himself pleased, and then he acknowledge the waiter.

"Good evening! Which can I get you tonight, with or without?"

Cameron crinkled her brow wondering if the man was really being as cryptic as he sounded or if House had scrambled her brain that much.

"The Sunrise only serves the Chef's special on the weekends and it comes only two ways, with meat or vegetarian--without," House explained.

"Oh," she answered still breathing shallowly.

House grinned, "We'll have two with" he answered the waiter.

"Very good, if you need anything else, let me know," the waited noted the choices and discreetly blended into the building crowd.

"If you've changed your mind…if you've decided you have feelings for me…you have to say so…I can't keep playing these games with you…" Cameron focused her gaze around House's left shoulder, unable to look him in the eye, "You can't play like this…flirting in the office is one thing…but this," she waved at the space between them, "This isn't fair! You don't have the right to toy with me…" her voice was all but a hoarse whisper by the time she finished.

House nodded solemnly leaning his forearms against the table.

"Would you like me to tell you that when I was shot the first thing I thought of and the last thing I thought of was you?  
"Would you like me to tell you that after the hallucination when I came to I was glad the first face I saw was yours. That you looking down on me made me want to fight, made want to try.  
"Would you like me to say that I pushed every day of rehab for you because I realized I could have died without telling you that I cared?  
"Or maybe you'd rather I said something about how it took getting shot, then thinking the ketamine was wearing off two months later to make me realize that you were the only one who had loved me through it all and would love me no matter the situation…" House paused seeing the tears starting slowly to trickle down her cheeks, "Because I can…but it wouldn't be me. It wouldn't be real." He lifted her hand off the table and laid it on his chest, over his heart, "I am real Allison and if pouring out words of manufactured emotions is what you want I can give it to you and perhaps in someway they would be somewhat real, but it would never be me. It's that simple, no games."

Cameron shook her head sadly, "That was not simple" she pulled back her hand, "and you can go to hell, because I am worth more then that little stunt you just pulled. You want to make fun of me that's fine, you want to throw back my loving you in my face go ahead but this is the last time. I won't apologize for being romantic or having a heart or wanting to know simply, without your layers of sarcasm, if you love me, if you even like me or you simply think I smell nice."

House drew a breath, "I like you—most the time. You do smell good…and I do love you. Is that simple enough?"

She blinked, "What?"

"I said I love you, now eat before it gets cold."

Cameron looked for a fleet second to the table and found a plate in front of her which she had no recollection of how it got there, her gaze then went right back to House. He however wasn't looking at her but was eating.

"What did you say? House you can't say something like that then go on eating!" she exclaimed.

"Like what?" he paused between bites.

"Like what you just said…"

"What? You wanted me to say what I felt plain and simple on your terms, I did, and now you want to question me about it? I really can't please you can I?" House looked toward the ceiling thoughtfully, "Are you sensing a strange and inescapable pattern?"

"You are incredible!" she folded her arms unbelieving.

"Yes I am, and you are such a girl," House pushed his plate away. Her face was incredulous as she stared at him tears still glistening.

"Ladies and gentlemen the Blue Sunrise is pleased to introduce, here by special request, one night only, the wonderful and talented Miss Norah Jones," Roger had succeed in getting everyone attention including House and Cameron's though theirs was easily lost again.

The lights were all but out now, low spot lights on the on the platform as soft, sweet music filled the room.

_Like a flower waiting to bloom  
Like a light bulb in a dark room  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on_

Cameron's had tears welling; this wasn't how she pictured it being with House…

"Look at me Allison," House prodded.

Cameron shook her head keeping her face turned to floor. "You don't get it House…you just don't get it," she shook her head miserably putting her napkin on the table she stood to leave.

"Wait," he reached for hand to stop her.

"No, I'm done; this whole night has been a catastrophe and humiliating. You don't care about me, about my feelings; you think it's a game. I've stood by you, stood up for you, I've been there behind you for you to fall back on, I've loved you without fail or pause but it's never mattered. I'm just a joke to you. I get it, but you don't have the right to humiliate me because of it."

She tried to pull away but he wasn't letting go. He rose to stand before her, he ran the back of his other hand against her cheek, "I care for you Allison—I love you. I'm not making fun of you, I am terrible at sentiment, I don't easily accept love nor do I give it easily. I've been emotionally turned off for so long I don't know how not to be. I've been angry and damaged but I love you, I need you. I need you to help turn me around, to help me start over, I need you to turn me back on…you can do it, only you, you've made it a habit of disarming me, finding my hidden rooms the places in me I'd locked and opening them. I've fought you because of that, but I'm done now, I love you, I want you. I want to be whole, I want to start over, start new…with you." He wet his lips, "So there it is, not so romantic or poetic but real…"

She didn't want to be moved by what he said, she wanted to walk away but it was impossible, "Oh Greg…I," she was helpless; she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely.

Her clung to her, face in her hair he breathed in her scent. He held her felt her hot tears on his neck where she pressed her face.

He pulled to look at her, "No more tonight," he tipped her chin with his thumb, "no more talking or arguing just dance with me…I haven't danced in years…" he smiled brushing away what he hoped to be the last of her tears.

Her words were useless so she nodded.

The floor had only a few couples as House led Cameron to the center of the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

_My hi-fi's waiting for a new tune  
The glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
I'm just sitting here waiting for you  
To come on home and turn me on  
Turn me on_

"I love you Allison…"

She smiled into his icy blue eyes, "and I think you smell damn good Greg."

They laughed softly and House kissed away her remaining thoughts.

_**------Turn Me On------**_

**Okay, well originally, this was supposed to be the end—sort of, but I went back and have written another little scene which ended up being long enough to stretch into another chapter. So this is TBC with one more chapter which will be coming soon! Thanks for reading!!!! You guys are great! Please, please review, I love reviews! Please, pretty, pretty please?**

**RA**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note:_ To the readers and reviewers, I must apologize. I was reading the reviews that you all so kindly left when I realized a rather large oversight on my part. When I wrote this story, I didn't take into account for the disruption of flow when posted as chapters over a fair amount of time as apposed to the all-in-one as I had written it—it has proved to be a rather misdirected, and it seems, a disjointed over all presentation. The two previous chapters have their own story to tell that hopefully then when added together with this, the final chapter make a bit more sense. I hope this explanation has helped a little not made this story all the more confusing…**

* * *

Pressed into his back Cameron felt giddy and alive—threads of the smoky music entwining with the gravely timbre of House's voice saying those wonderful love declarations running through her mind.

The words 'I love you' coming from _his _mouth were astonishing and as she replayed them again and again they took on an ethereal feeling. They became mystic, exotic and astonishing; not at all the simplistic statement he had intended it to be…but she couldn't help it.

They stopped at a light—they were heading toward her apartment she realized breaking free from her thoughts. She felt a new or rather a not so new urge sweep over her. It wasn't as sweet as the one conjured up by his 'I love you' but it was just as mystic, just as powerful but slightly more primal.

"I don't want to go home," she leaned over his shoulder to whisper loudly in his ear. She couldn't see his face but she swore she felt him smile. She slide infinitesimally closer, wrapping her arms tighter and she heard a sharp intake of breath before he peeled off—in the direction of his apartment.

Pulling up to the curb and parking House swung from the bike but turned when Cameron didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?" he asked one foot on the step the other on the stoop.

Cameron sat sidesaddle on the bike hands spread on either side of her with a small smile on her face.

"Come on, what's the game?" he stepped back to her folding his arms and looking down at her smirk.

"Just because I looked like a hook a little while ago doesn't mean you get to treat me like one." She crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"You want me to woo you again? Come I think what I said back at the club has me set…Besides you asked," he crinkled his forehead in mock frustration.

"You misunderstand, yes what you said was important and you wooed me but what I want is a little romance, which if you ask any female they will tell you that wooing and romance are two completely things."

"What?" House made a face.

"Come here House," she crooked a finger at him.

He grudgingly went standing directly in front of her so she had to lean back to look into his face.

"I'm not asking for you to be Casanova or for you to read sonnets and poems like Romeo…I just want you to take a little care…I don't want to feel like one of your cheap one night stands, I want to feel important to you," she state emphatically.

"You're sexy when you're all bossy," he grinned.

She folded her arms and dropped her gaze.

"Come on beautiful," he said lowly stepping back to frame her face with his hands, "If a one night stand was all I wanted I could have had it back in the warehouse," he touched her lips with his thumb.

Her mouth parted ready to balk at the statement but she found it true…on the bike during their game she would have settled for it. "I just want to know…" she started but closed her eyes feeling dizzy as his thumb rubbed gently in the dip above her top lip.

"If I'll still love you in the morning?" he quipped but smiled, "You are such a girl Cameron…but yeah I will."

Cameron didn't breathe, she opened her eyes and she saw him looking directly back at her. She looked right down into him and knew he would forever, not just in the morning.

"Come on its cold lets get inside," he moved back dropping his touch but offered her a hand.

She smiled taking it and was a bit surprised when he pulled her close to his side as they headed toward the door.

He let them in turning on a single lamp. He decided that he would let her make the moves, let her set the pace. They both wanted this but he knew she was fragile.

Cameron watched House turn to her she was still standing by the door. The apartment was dark but she didn't really care much about his furnishings anyway, she wanted him, "This feels like a dream," she raised her eyes to his.

"Hmm, how about I make it your fantasy instead—I'm better at dirty things," he thought it would maybe make her laugh, make her loosen up a little—it didn't, not exactly.

She cleared the distance between them before House had chance to realize.

"Let's make love House…make love to me…" she put her arms around his neck pressing her face, words and kisses to his neck.

It was his turn to close his eyes and hold in a breath. Her hands dug into his hair, her hips rubbed against him and her firm breasts were taut through her satin tank top against his cotton t-shirt.

"You want this," he forced himself to say.

"More then anything," she purred.

The bridle that had been keeping the last of House's restraint fell away and he scooped his astoundingly beautiful kitten into his arms carrying her to the bedroom. His eyes never left hers.

The bedroom was bathed in ribbons of moonlight coming through the window, House thought as it played on the woman in his arms that it made her appear like a pallid innocent angel. She was something to treasure, to cherish—he would be careful, she would be easily broken.

He put her down on the bench at the end of his bed. Cameron titled her head in wonder as she watched House kneel silently in front of her. He took her foot placing it on his thigh, pushed up her pant leg and slowly began to untie her boot. With the laces undone, he pulled the stiletto off, her fine nude colored stocking and bright red toe polish was revealed.

He rubbed her foot massaging her high arch; he smirked as she groaned just barely, with pleasure. He snaked his hands up her calf kneading gently till his fingers found the band of her knee high. He began to inch it down, bunching it in his hands. He replaced the discarded nylon with soft kisses then repeated the process with the other foot.

Cameron was trembling, her pulse rocketing skyward. Her heart fluttered and thudded. Her boots and nylons were gone and his hands were now running up her legs along her thighs and now stopped at her waist.

"Wow…um…" Cameron tried to speak but gave up. She braced herself with her hands behind her on the slightly higher bed.

"I'm just getting started," House replied then with a flick of his wrist, the button of her pants was undone and he was lowering the zipper.

His fingers danced nimbly, teasingly inside her jean along her lacy black panties, he dipped inside, "You want me," he stated.

She rocked her hips writhing with need. She reached out grabbing his shoulders as he teased a little more.

"House…" she choked back a little gasp.

House pulled back grinning wickedly.

Cameron struggled for air, "That…that was unfair…and they say women are teases," Cameron reigned in control pushing House away so she could stand up. She slinked the rest of the way out of her pants and while he watched with a look of approval pulled off her top tossing it to the floor. "Now, I am feeling a little over dressed here…" she lifted her foot running it up and down House's calf.

"Really? You look perfect to me," he sniggered though his breath hitched.

"Hmm," she toyed with his t-shirt hem. She slid her hands underneath, over his hard chest her hands roamed.

"This feels good," she leaned up on tip toes, leaning against him to kiss his stubbled chin. She began gathering up the t-shirt slowly as she kissed her way around his neck and jaw.

House couldn't stand it; he finished pulling off the shirt. But as Cameron redirected her focus to teasing him at his waistline with the unbuttoning and slow decent of his zipper he started to think the t-shirt bit was so bad after all.

"Are we even yet?" he asked gruffly stepping out of his jeans.

Cameron pondered, "Just about…" she moved in levering her hips snuggly against his, cradling him. She ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, "You want me," she grinned feeling just how strong the want was. "Kiss me Greg."

He needed no prodding. He captured her face tilting it so he could look into her sea colored eyes as he came down. His heart was like a ramrod against his chest. He kissed fiercely with consuming passion. It wasn't like the kiss during dinner, this was different, and this was more. Liquid fire spilt and spread in their veins catching them afire. He slanted, she accepted and pushed deeper.

He started backing her up with a firm hand on her waist the other hand tangled in her hair to keep her mouth close to his. It was a tangle of deliberate limbs as they fell into the bed.

"You are so beautiful," House looked into her face, hands braced by her shoulders.

Cameron arched up slipping her panties off while kissing his chest feverishly she loved him.

House cleverly unclasped her bra but as he did, something went terribly wrong, "Cameron…Cameron…!" Her face was contorted in pain, "What's wrong?" he demanded pulling back.

"I don't…I don't know…" Cameron gasped as a wave of cold ran through her "House…it hurts…Greg…" she moaned

"Where?" he was frantic.

"My neck…my stom…" she gasped putting her hand on her gut…it was warm and sticky. She cried out.

"It's okay…it's okay" House looked at the blood, "We're going to the hospital." He started to gather her up.

Her mind suddenly cleared and she knew what was happening, she put her hand on his arm "No…House…goodbye."

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_"Cameron! Stay with me Allison…."_

_"Hmm…" she opened her eyes a fraction._

_"Cameron you've been shot. Twice, once in the abdomen and one nicked your neck, but its okay…We are taking you to surgery…It's going to be okay…"_

_She tried to focus, it was House's face, "No…you were shot…they gave you ketamine…Not me…your leg…We were…the bet…the bike" she moaned feeling blackness tickle her mind, calling her name._

_House was stopped at the double doors that led to the OR's. "I'm sorry Dr. House but you can't come back," a nurse held a hand rudely up._

_"It's okay, I'll be right here…hang on, it's going to be okay," he said in her ear and brushed a quick kiss on her forehead before she was rushed away._

_The doors swung closed on her gurney. He rubbed a hand on his throbbing leg, it was protesting from the abuse it had endured as he matched the pace of the doctors rushing Cameron into Emergency. His heart hammered against his chest from the shock of seeing the gun pulled on her, the terror, disbelief as the two shots rang before he, Foreman, and Chase could get the man to the ground. His mind was numb thinking of her dazed pain filled eyes as she looked at him, her blood soaking into the carpet…She had said his name, reached for his hand. He never let it go. He had kept by her till just now._

_In that moment between the gun being pulled and the first shot hitting her he had changed. Some switch had been flipped, some heart light had turned on…He loved that woman…now he just had to figure out what he was going to—if anything—about it._

_**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart.  
It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul**  
Judy Garland_

**The End  
**

* * *

**A final note…well, over all I think I just made a mess of this story…What my intended idea was, was for this story to be sort of an alternate to No Reason with Cameron being shot and this being her hallucination thus the reason for her raunchiness, House's out of character professions of love and extreme fluffiness of chapter two. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed even with my bumbling and don't think too badly of me as a writer ;-) Thanks so much for reading! RaeAnne **


End file.
